As a result of the development of technologies, users can use various multimedia content and applications through electronic devices. The technology to execute a window output function, the property of which is changeable, has been developed in order to concurrently output various content on a screen area of the electronic device.
For example, while an execution image for reproducing a moving image is displayed in the screen area of the electronic device, an image for executing another function may be displayed on the reproduced moving image. For example, an image for executing another function may be displayed on the uppermost layer of a current image for executing a certain function. This is called a pop-up function.
With such a window output function, of which property is changeable, the user can use, for example, applications for searching with an Internet browser and messaging while watching the moving image.
Applications using various pop-up windows such as a pop-up player, a pop-up browser, a pop-up dictionary, or the like, which are included in the pop-up function, have been introduced.
Meanwhile, in the case of using the pop-up window, the user can conveniently use various applications in the limited screen area of the electronic device, but may have a problem that current execution images are covered with the pop-up window.
Accordingly, the user has to change the property of the pop-up window by moving the pop-up window or adjusting the size thereof. At this time, the pop-up window may move from the screen area due to the change of the property of the pop-up window.
FIGS. 1A and 1B illustrate screen areas in which a window is displayed according to the related art.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1A, a pop-up window 20 that is displayed vertically in the screen area of an electronic device 10 is rotated to a horizontal position by the user. However, the right side of the pop-up window may not be seen due to the rotation of the pop-up window from the vertical position to the horizontal position. For example, a portion of the rotated pop-up window leaves the screen area, so that the user cannot view the whole content displayed in the pop-up window. Accordingly, the user has to move the rotated pop-up window 22 within the screen area.
Likewise, as shown in FIG. 1B, the user may enlarge a pop-up window 30 displayed in the screen area of the electronic device 10. However, a portion of the pop-up window 30 may move from the screen area due to the enlargement of the pop-up window 30 so that the user cannot view the portion of the pop-up window. Accordingly, the user has to move the enlarged pop-up window 32 within the screen area.
As described above, when the property of the pop-up window is changed in the electronic device according to the related art, the pop-up window may move from the screen area. Therefore, the user has to move the pop-up window to be maintained within the display, which is inconvenient because such movement of the pop-up window requires an additional operation of the user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.